


Post-Workout Snack

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: What happens when you build up an appetite.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Post-Workout Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



“Are we really doing this, Danvers?”

Carol’s grin broke into a nervous laugh then she pulled her shirt overhead.

Nat followed. They had just finished sparring and were both in sports bras, muscles swollen and sweaty from the fervent effort. 

Carol dropped her shorts, and Nat mirrored her. Their appraisals were hungry.

“I’ll start the water,” Nat offered, leaving a trail of her undergarments. 

Carol slid in behind Nat, steam billowing around them. Carol fucked like she fought, pure focus on the prize. Nat denied herself as long as she could before giving over to Carol’s super-strength fingers with abandon.


End file.
